


Star's Excursion

by Nowanuno



Series: Star Experience [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Frottage, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other, Science Fiction, experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowanuno/pseuds/Nowanuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denied the same freedoms as his brothers, Star sneaks out to see the world for himself. Eager to get on the same level as his siblings, Star is easily coaxed into new experiences by friendly strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ I have every right to be out here _ , Star told himself, repeating the words as a mantra with every step forward. If Pathi and Toth, a full two years younger, got to go out, then it just didn't make any sense why he, one of the older brothers, kept being denied the same freedom. Even fat and stupid Creelin had the choice to leave, though he probably wouldn't, and that was just the epitome of unfair.

_ Just because I don't grow as fast as all those dumb horn heads, doesn't mean I'm not also mature! _ Star set his foot down with a stomp, emerging out into the street. Flushed and panting, he was startled free of his indignation by the loud whirl of a vehicle zipping overhead. Yellow-green eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and for a brief moment Star considered rushing back down the tunnels and returning to the Lair.

Whether out of fear or bravery or stubbornness, Star's feet planted themselves firm on the spot until he shut his jaw with a jarring click.  _ No. I prepared for this. _ His hands flexed, fingers tensing into claw like positions before relaxing, _ I  _ am _ ready for this. _

Though seeing it all in person was quite another matter. Photos and virtual tours had nothing on the sheer scope of the world. The buildings in their immense height and scale blotted out the sun and turned the streets at their roots into dank and humid corridors. If not for the bustle of cars and ships overhead, navigating between the vast towers, it would be just as claustrophobic as the tunnels hidden beneath it all.

Where to go, what to do? Star's heart thundered and he grinned for all the possibilities laid out before him.

A glimmer of light through the musty fog helped guide his first few steps. The building across from his exit point had a door nearby and drawing near, he found the illumination he'd seen to be a directory of all the skyscraper's offerings within. A whole city of options spread out amongst over a hundred floors. Shopping, residence, recreation, parks, entertainment; really, a person need never leave their designated home building.

Star wondered what it would be like to live in such a place. The Lair was just as big, disguising itself as just another tree in this modern forest of glass and concrete and steel, but inside, every floor was much the same as another and for Star, dreadfully boring throughout.

Chewing on his plump lower lip, Star scrolled through the options at his leisure, just savouring the moment of having so much choice before him. His fingers paused at last over one of the bolder choices; a social endeavour.

A bar called NiTrox. The corner of Star's mouth curved; it sounded like a name one of his brothers might be given. At the directory's prompting, Star was granted an illuminated pathway to his quarry. Entering the lowest lobby, the few folk milling about the space paid Star no heed, though he could not help but peer at them in passing, taking in their style of dress, their piercings and their tattoos, and all the other ways in which these strangers chose to express themselves.

Next to their vibrant colours and decorations, his loose shift and slacks in matching white, must look starkly out of place. On the elevator he gulped and squirmed, tugging at the long hem of his top with both hands. Was this going to give him away? Would they see him for the outsider he truly was?

Doubts were cast aside when the elevator doors opened revealing a strange and busy new street. Star's face lit up as he stepped out, marvelling at the feel of having been transported to some place entirely new and wholly different.

The high ceiling had been decorated in dark colours and twinkling lights, mimicking a clear night sky. The wide hall had been set with cobblestone and flanked by doors and storefronts and windows made to look like individual buildings of brightly coloured stone and plaster. In front of the shops and crowding into the street were little tents and stalls crafted from fabric that shimmered and flashed with intricate patterns.

Star clapped his hands, eyes wide and twinkling. "It's a bazaar!" He blurted, recalling an image shown to him in his teachings, illustrating a time and place long, long ago. The outburst alerted several other nearby visitors and passersby to pause and take in the small, excited boy.

With strange new eyes upon him Star's face grew hot and he hurried onward, chasing after the illuminated path.

Head down and setting a swift but purposeful pace, Star nearly barrelled into a man when the lighted path ended at his large feet. Hopping back a step, Star looked up at the tall and imposing figure guarding the bar's door. Cool blue eyes gazed down at him, their pale colour vivid in the dark brown face. Star chewed on his lip and tugged his shirt bottom until the fabric drew tight against the back of his neck.

A smile as vivid and bright as those eyes split the dark face into a charming crescent. "Well now, aren't you a fresh one," the bouncer said.

Star blinked and cocked his head to the side. "F-fresh?" Trepidation took a backseat to awe when that smile made his heart flutter and jump.

"Just popped from the pod, right?"

"P-pod? I--" Star felt his nerve threaten to break and undermine all his accomplishments up till now.  _ A Pod is a place where children go to learn and take in lessons as a group _ ,  Uncle Tyfer had said, when relating how he and Star's mother had met as Podmates. "I just graduated this... this afternoon?" Star couldn't help the unsure lilt at the end, or the urge to bite on his lip.  _ Please say I've grown enough to look the right age. _

A brow pierced with a spiked barbell arched and those cool eyes ran over Star with such scrutiny Star was hard pressed not to squirm. Then the bouncer shook his head, and sent the beads in his numerous tiny braids rattling together before he barked a warm, cheerful laugh, "Guess you couldn't wait to cut loose, eh little one?"

Star's lips twitched and he uttered a quick laugh of his own. "You better believe it!" His heart thundered in his ears.

"All right," the bouncer began, "I've got no problem letting you in, uniform and all, but are you sure you want this place to be your first outing?" He hooked a thumb over his shoulder at the dark door behind him. "Might be a bit much for you to start with. Cyber Sweet a few floors up might be more your speed."

Star frowned, a flare of old resentment brightening his eyes while his fingers flexed.  _ I don't need to be protected. _

Lifting his head up proud, imitating his haughty brothers unawares, Star met that cool and somehow warm gaze, "No. I want  _ this _ place. And I can handle it."

The bouncer looked down at him, and Star did not baulk. Then came another low chuckle and brief shake of his head. "Just don't come crying to me if you get yourself eaten alive."

Star's heart soared and he practically sauntered on by the man as the door opened, tamping down on a flinch when a barrage of music was thrown out at him.

Though outside mimicked a nighttime atmosphere, albeit one lit up by hundreds of lamps and storefronts, it took a moment for Star's eyes to adjust to this new gloom. And again he found himself in a whole new world.

Nothing like the theme outside, everything here was velvet darkness splashed, spotted, and wildly striped by neon colour. A few ghostly purple light fixtures tucked into the corners and angles of the spacious room and a brightly decked out bar in the midst of everything were the best and only sources of illumination.

The place wasn't packed, but the assembled crowd was more than anything Star was used to. It was daunting and amazing, and Star wasn't sure just where to look first.

Moving away from the entrance, Star crept along the wall. His simple white outfit had become dyed a luminescent purple by the lighting, and though he appreciated the change, it was not lost on him that in such a dark place, he must really stand out. No wonder the bouncer had laughed and given him warning.

But what a thrill it was just to be here! To be among other humans, smelling other humans, and watching  other humans while they did... human things! Laughing together, talking together, drinking together. And he'd never seen dancing like this; bodies so close that in the darkness they seemed to melt together, and... oh, that wasn't quite melting together but...

Star's gaze became fixed on a couple at one of the standing tables. There was no space between these two. Arms wrapped about each other and moved every which way; feeling, rubbing, and groping. Legs entwined and positioned so that in this dark setting it was near impossible to tell which leg belonged to which party. But it was their mouths that had Star's interest the most; he had never seen two humans kissing one another and it was... strange.

"It's rude to stare."

Star blinked and jumped, blindsided by a stranger that had sidled up to him during his "observation." Squirming and face growing hot, Star lowered his gaze to the floor and a splotch of neon green upon it. "I-is it?"

Through the corner of his eye, Star looked over the man. Another tall specimen, though not as tall as the bouncer outside, and older than any human he had yet laid eyes upon. Not to say that he was greying or inundated with wrinkles, but most humans having reached the peak of adulthood, pursued more serious goals off planet.

Star couldn't help but turn his sights to him, marvelling at the grizzled appearance. The shaggy brown hair, the dark shadow of stubble along chin and jaw, the faint crinkle around dark eyes. Dark eyes that were watching the same pair Star had been so enchanted with. "Well, maybe in this case not so much," he said, voice low and rasping and  _ aged _ . "They know where they are. So maybe they want people to stare." And he turned to meet Star's gaze.

Jumping yet again, Star gulped and turned his flushed face away, though he was certain he'd been caught staring again. When there was that deep, rasping chuckle at his side, Star peered up again.

"You are a young one, aren't you?" he said. "I thought the uniform was some sort of ploy, but..." The dark eyes twinkled and a smirk came over his lips, "you really are young... and pretty."

Star frowned, conflicted by the words laid upon him. He knew he was pretty. Everyone in the Lair said so, and with his heart-shaped face framed by locks of silver and lavender coloured hair, his big yellow-green eyes bordered by thick dark lashes, and his plump pink lips that were prone to pouting, few would disagree. But it felt nice hearing it from someone new. However, his ire was also piqued. Star didn't want to be called young, he wanted to be grown up, he wanted... to be like this man. A fully matured adult.

"I... thank you. But," Star squirmed, rubbing his shoulder blades against the wall and starting to tug at his shirt. "I'd rather be like you. You're... you're a real and complete adult. That... that's so wonderful."

Thick eyebrows rose and those dark eyes sparkled. The man laughed and slipped a hand around Star's shoulders, coaxing him from the wall and to his side. Though surprised by the proximity and touch, Star did not rebuff him. "Now isn't that sweet of you. Well, this bona-fide adult is called Beau. What're you called?"

"Beau," Star gave it a quiet try and smiled. "Uh, I'm called Star."

"Star huh? That's a dreamy sort of name." Beau drew Star even closer and walked over to one of the booths nearby. The black seats were quite plush and the curve of the booth made for a cozy space. "So you're all eager to grow up, huh?"

Star nodded, sinking into the seat at Beau's side heavily and pouting at the seeming impossibility.

"No need for the long face," Beau said, brushing his fingers under Star's chin with just enough pressure to make Star's heart flutter and tip his head back up. "Growing up happens to everyone." Star's pout renewed, dubious of such a claim. "But there is a secret to growing up faster."

That perked Star right up and he leaned in, his hand gripping Beau's thigh in an effort to keep close. "The secret?"

The music was too loud to make out Star's whisper, but the way that plush mouth moved and then hovered slightly open with anticipation brought a wider smile to Beau's own lips. His eyes darted down to the small pale hand; so innocent in its meaning, so dangerous in its placement.

Beau let the hand on Star's shoulder slide down to his hip, caressing and discovering the shapeliness of Star's form under the amorphous fabric. There was a faint shiver under his palm and the thick shade of lashes fluttered over those cat-like eyes.

Drawing out the moment, Beau gave a slow and ponderous nod. "The secret is real simple, Star. All you need is new experiences."

Riveted, Star was not deterred by how close Beau's face had come. "Yes! Of course! That's perfect. More experiences, I want them!" He cried earnestly, heart pounding. This was it, the key he'd been needing! And it made perfect sense. Of course his growth had been stunted. The Lair was boring. Everyday the same thing.

Now, finally he'd found someone who was going to get him to that last step in becoming a real adult. Then he could show everyone back at the Lair that he didn't need to be treated like glass, that he could take care of himself, that he wasn't... inferior.

Biting his lips he met Beau's gaze. "How many experiences do I need?"

That hand on his hip had worked the fabric up so Beau's fingers could get under. Star shivered when warm, bare fingers ran up and down his side. Tickling and... pleasant. "Oh, lots of them. The amount is different for everyone."

Star pouted, his lower lip shining and plumped up from his bites. "That's not fair," he whined, squirming against Beau and pressing against his chest. And then suddenly found himself pulled into Beau's lap.

Star floundered in his newfound seat until he managed to straddle the man. His protests were muffled and left to die away quickly against the mouth pressing against his own.

_ This is a new experience _ . Star acknowledged as Beau granted him his first human kiss. Slow at first, with the stubble scratching his own smooth skin. Beau's tongue swiped over his lips, eliciting a surprised cry, followed by a shocked moan when that tongue seized the advantage and thrust in.

Star trembled and clutched at the fabric of Beau's shirt and jacket, his tongue clumsily sliding along the warm twisting invader.

Chest tightening, Star pushed Beau back, panting and feeling heat surge in his cheeks and through his body. "Need to... breathe," he explained, "sorry."

Beau chuckled, and his fingers under Star's shirt trailed up and down Star's spine.

Star gasped and shuddered, arching into and away from that touch.

"How'd you like that experience? It was your first deep kiss, wasn't it?"

Star nodded emphatically. A smile blossomed and he reached up to trace a finger along Beau's cheek, uttering a breathless giggle.  _ I can combine them, _ Star thought, giddy and counting out the number of experiences found in that one embrace; from the warmth of Beau's lips to the unfamiliar texture of his five o'clock shadow. Though it was the delectable slide and push of Beau's tongue inside his mouth that he hoped to experience again, even if it may not add into his growing up tally.

Breath caught at last, Star leaned in. Beau remained still and Star could feel the curve of his smile under the light and trembling pressure of his lips. Brow furrowing, unsure of his error, Star gave Beau a wet swipe and almost cheered when Beau surged into action again.

Star whimpered as that tongue invaded his mouth anew and savoured the sloppy, wet contact. Beau's hands pulled him in closer and Star felt his crotch rub something hard that made Beau moan into their embrace and himself shudder. Intrigued, Star shifted and gave an experimental roll of his hips, quaking at the burst of electricity that swept up through him as he ground against that hardness.

It was a thrilling and addictive feeling and with quiet little muffled mewls, he rocked himself against Beau.

Beau was the one to pull away this time, though Star tried to follow and tried to catch his retreating tongue and keep it.

"Whoa there," Beau said, head pressed into the back of the booth and needing to keep a firm hold on Star's hips to keep the boy at bay. "Greedy, aren't you?"

The angry pout on Star's face was as beautiful and endearing as any smile he might flash. "Deep kisses feel good," Star said. The matter-of-fact delivery of those words gave Beau another chuckle.

"And you like feeling good, huh?"

Some of the ire left, but those flushed lips still remained pronounced. "I've never felt good like  _ this _ before. It's... a new experience," and he smiled. Wonder and innocent lust sparkling in his eyes. Star wrapped his arms around Beau's neck and clung to him. "Please, deep kiss me more?"

Beau let Star close the distance between them again, groaning as Star learned quick and still didn't shy away from dry humping his hardon. The boy was so warm and smooth and smelled of spices and sweetness he'd never encountered before. It was hard to pull him away again, and Beau groaned when Star suckled his lower lip until pulled far enough back that he had to relinquish the hold on it.

"Are you sure you're not playing me?"

Chartreuse eyes blinked up at him and that pretty head cocked to the side. "Are we playing?"

The innocence and confusion in those eyes seemed genuine enough so Beau shook his head. "Never mind. How about we do something to feel even better?"

Lighting up, bright as an angel, Star beamed. "Yes! Yes, I want to... oh, is it possible? Can we really feel better than this?" Star's heart fluttered and he squirmed, biting his tingling lips as he absently rubbed himself against Beau some more.

Beau laughed and pointed down between them. "You're already feeling pretty good just doing that, huh?"

Star swallowed and nodded. "I-I feel all hot and weird and... and connecting with you like this," he performed a particularly slow and firm grind, and lost his words as he gave a small cry.

"It feels pretty good for me too, but also not so good." Beau choked back a laugh for the stricken look Star granted him. "It's okay," Beau cooed, interrupting Star before he could jump into a flurry of questions and apologies. "You're doing great. I just need to get more comfortable. See?" Dropping his hand to the fastenings of his pants, Beau made sure Star was watching as he popped the button free and drew down the fly. He sighed as his dick stood at full attention, glad to be freed.

"O-oooh!" Star cried, round eyes fixed in their most mesmerized stare yet. "That... that must have been uncomfortable," Star said, tongue flashing over his lips. His own pants were not nearly so snug as Beau's and he marvelled at how Beau had been able to keep himself contained.

"You can touch it if you want," Beau offered, and jumped when Star didn't even put up a pretense for hesitation.

Star moved his fingers over Beau's penis with firm, exploratory strides. Wanting to learn it's length and girth, weight and texture, and all it's secrets. He tangled his fingers in the thatch of dark hair at the base, and felt along the bottom to give a squeeze to Beau's heavy balls. "It's so thick," he praised.

Beau only grunted in return, and Star tore his gaze away to look back up to Beau's face. Beau's lips were flushed from their kissing and moist from how often Beau licked them while he panted. The dark eyes had grown darker and glittered like pieces of onyx. "Beau," Star murmured, the quiet voice drowned out by the booming music. "Is touching you here making you feel good?"

Though it was low, Star heard Beau groan and took it as a sign that he was doing good. His small pale hands continued to lavish attention on Beau's cock, fine tuning the focus of his explorations and keeping alert for what made Beau's breath hitch or get him to moan.

"You're pretty good at this," Beau commended, biting down on a sound. Star rubbed the oozing pre along his dick and concentrated on driving a slender digit back and forth over the source; firm and then light, and all too deliciously slow. "You... do this to yourself a lot?"

Star peered up, lashes flapping over bright eyes. "I can do this to myself?"

Beau laughed, deep and breathless. "What a catch," he sighed. The hands holding Star's hips hooked into the stretch band of his pants and pulled down the front.

Star squeaked as his cock bobbed and the tip brushed the inside of his long shirt. While throbbing and tingling for a while now, it had been ignored in place of Star admiring Beau's penis instead. Beau tucked the band of his pants under his sac and undid the snaps holding Star's top closed.

Gasping, Star felt a new heat burn in his cheeks and sweep through his body, racing along his skin and pooling somewhere in his tummy and below. He bit his lips, enjoying the look in Beau's eyes as they raked over his exposed skin.

Under his hands Star felt Beau twitch, growing harder and hotter.

The large hands found his hips again and pulled him along Beau's lap so their cocks could meet. Star took his hands away and yelped, jolted by the sensation of hard hot flesh against his own aching rod. Panting and gasping, he gaped at the stark contrast and vague similarities.

Beau was an adult, so it wasn't a surprise to see that he was quite a bit thicker and bigger. Beau was much darker too, flushed almost luridly by then, while Star's cock had but a dusting of rose hue and lacked a thick patch of curling hair from which to jut out from. Star did show promise however, his length not to be underestimated, even if Beau still had him beat there too.

Growing impatient with being gawked at, Beau lifted his hips. Star cried out and braced a hand on Beau's shoulder. Beau caught his wrist and brought his hand down to their shafts. "Go on and touch both," he rumbled.

Star didn't need to be told twice. With the same lack of hesitation as before, he brought both hands down and applied them liberally to their aligned shafts. His movements and touches soon became erratic and clumsy, the new sensations proving too overwhelming.

And Beau didn't give him much of a chance either, rocking his hips so that in Star's hands and against Star's cock he felt Beau chafing him in the most wonderful way. Reeling, Star lay his forehead on Beau's shoulder, peering down in the darkness between their bodies as they gyrated against one another and his hands rubbed and stroked, growing slick with sweat and precum that made rubbing all the better.

"Something... something's coming," Star mewled, feeling a build up he did not understand.

"Just let it happen," Beau grunted, using his hold on Star's hips to grind into the boy harder, pressing both their cocks against Star's soft stomach.

Star whimpered, nodding on Beau's shoulder. And in the next instance Star tossed his head back, crying out while stars flashed before his eyes. The urgency within him exploded and climax washed over him. Gulping for air and keening, Star swayed, confused and excited by what had happened.

Lurching forward his head reconnected with Beau's shoulder just in time to feel Beau tense and a substance warm and thick decorate Star's hands and belly.

The thunderous music around them seemed very far away to Star. All that was important was this moment and the deep, sucking breaths he and Beau drew in. "Wh-what was that?" Star asked, once a little more composure came to him.

"That," Beau said, "was an orgasm." He smirked and looked down, meeting Star's dazed sights. "Your very first one I take it?"

Without lifting his head, Star nodded, chin rubbing against Beau's jacket. Though after the nod he pushed himself back, careful with where he set his hands, peering down at them with a grimace. "What's all this mess?"

Beau chuckled. "That's semen. It shoots out when you orgasm. And sometimes it can be kind of messy."

Star pouted as he noted that his hands and tummy were splotched with it, while Beau escaped with nary a drop.

"Looks like you'll have to go get yourself cleaned up now." Beau said, ushering Star off his lap and tucking himself back into those snug pants. Star blinked, bemused by how... diminished Beau had become. "The washroom is just over there."

Star looked to where Beau pointed and when he turned back saw that Beau was making his way out of the booth. "You're leaving now?"

"Yep," Beau stated, adjusting the rest of his clothes as he stood. He smirked down at that pout and reached out, giving Star's cheek a light pinch. "This was fun and you're super pretty, Star. So pretty, that I think if I don't get out now, I'm going to want to do lots more to you."

Star's brow furrowed. "But I want you to do more to me!" Just the thought made Star's heart race.

But Beau shook his head and groaned. "Fuck, what man wouldn't want to hear that from you." And he peered down at Star with his open shirt, a flash of pert pink nipple on display, and groaned again. "Damned tempting to take you under my wing and wreck you, but my partner would kill me if I did anything more than let off a bit of steam with someone else."

Star shook his head now then bowed it. "I don't get it. Why do this to me, only to leave me like this?" It hurt; made him sad and angry and his sticky hands flex and tense.

"It's complicated," Beau said, sneaking a little brush under Star's chin to coax him back up and let him steal a little kiss. Soft and light, and he was too far away before Star could react and try for more. "Think of this as another experience," he grinned when Star became instantly piqued. "There are plenty of great experiences to be had out there for you, Star. But some bad ones might come your way too.  _ That's _ just part of growing up."

Eyes gleaming, Star's plush lips spread in a wide, beatific smile. "Thank you, Beau! I know now what I have to do, all thanks to you." Star hastily corrected his pants, still careful with his dirtied hands, and shuffled free of the booth. "Even though I don't like how this is ending, you were a  _ great _ experience, Beau!"

Without another word, Star put his back to Beau and practically skipped across the dance floor. He smiled when his keen ears caught Beau's rueful and amused sigh.  _ His loss _ , Star thought, squashing the disappointment that Beau would not be teaching him more.

And then a spark came to Star's mind and his smile grew. There would be other teachers, he realized with excitement and pleasure rippling through him like a stone dropped in a stream. Each new teacher would be an experience unto themselves, along with the experiences they imparted to him.

Giddy, Star looked around the room, heart fluttering, wondering if his next teacher was already here! He could hardly wait to meet them, but first... a little clean up was needed.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star continues to make his way around the bar and comes across another helpful stranger.

Star took one last look at the creamy mess on his hands before reaching under the water and letting it slip away. Grabbing a handful of paper towels he then cleared his stomach of the remaining evidence of his first exciting adventure. A rueful sigh parted his pouty lips and he sulked at his reflection. Now all that remained was memory.

_ Good memory _ , he reminded himself, the corners of his lips threatening to curve upward. A shiver went through Star's small frame, warmth surging and pooling somewhere in his belly. The feel of Beau's cock against his and his own busy hands working over the both of them echoed loud in his mind and body. Star's cock twitched, awakened and already craving more of these new sensations.

Gasping, Star bit his lips hard, watching himself in the mirror. His pretty pale skin flushed, his shirt remained wide open, and there was a slowly rising tent in the front of his pants. Hands crept downward and fingertips dipped into the waistband of those pants.

_ Just a little touch _ , Star told himself, lashes fluttering.

A groan rang out through the tiled confines of the bathroom.

Star blinked. That low, drawn out sound had not come from him.

Hands retreating, Star turned around, keen ears sorting through the muffled boom of the music through the walls and finding stifled panting and quiet muffled moans, followed by another loud groan and then trailed by a hissed curse. "Fuck, yes!" A loud bang and Star jumped, heart in his throat.

Whispers came from the stalls at the far end of the bathroom, though Star's pounding heart distracted from the full trade of words. Star yelped when the door to the last stall battered against the wall, kicked open by a lanky young man in the process of tucking his cock back into his pants.

Hearing and catching sight of Star, he grinned, showing off a mouthful of shiny plating. "All yours, buddy!" Passing by Star he gave him a hearty pat on the shoulder and a quick lean in, "It's a real good one today." And with a laugh, he was gone.

Bewildered, Star looked to the exit the stranger had left through and then back to the stall from which he'd come.

Hoping he wasn't the target for some crude prank, Star peered into the stall; it looked pretty normal. Clean enough despite the graffiti that managed to linger on the walls, defiant of modern scouring and repair techniques.

He stepped in further.

"Just give me a minute."

Star was good enough not to yelp this time, though he did jump again. Sweeping his gaze downward Star spied a tidy hole carved into the partitioning wall. "H-hello?"

A brief rustle and Star blinked as a pretty brown coloured eye peered up from the centre of the circle. "Oh hey, you're pretty young." The eye gave Star a quick look over. "A podling?"

Star nodded and crouched to meet that gaze.

"That's cool. Any chance this'll be your first?"

"My first what?" Star tipped his head to the side.

"First glory hole experience."

Star lit up, beaming for that one little word;  _ experience _ , his heart repeated and soared. Star gave a fast and enthusiastic nod. "What do I have to do?"

The stranger laughed and hooked a finger through the hole, Star marvelled at the splash of metallic blue colour coating the nail. Shiny and beautiful as a dragon's scale. "First, go close the door. I prefer a touch of privacy."

Star bobbed his head and did just that. "Now what?"

"Now you whip out your cock and stick it into this here hole, and let me take care of the rest." The pretty finger made a beckoning motion before retreating.

"P-put my... but what will you do with it?" Star asked, a mixture of fear and excitement warring within him.

"That's the fun of a glory hole," the stranger said, and Star could just make out their lips, drawing close to the round little portal. Star bit his own lips, the soft voice behind the wall gave so little away in regards to what they might look like. "Don't worry though, it's always good stuff. There's no punishment prize here."

"Good stuff," Star echoed.

"Look, you don't have to do this if you're not into it."

Star shook his head. "No! I want to do this." Gulping, Star reached down to take hold of his dick. He choked back a little squeak, and was surprised that it felt so good. Maybe his dick had a mind of its own, and was okay with this, reacting to the anticipation and excitement before his mind and heart could catch up. "Will you touch it?" Star asked, moving over to the hole and guiding himself in.

"Maaaybe," sang out the voice. "Ooh, not bad for a young one." Star shivered, feeling warmth puff against his shaft when the person spoke.

Star cried out when something warm and wet ran over the head of his cock. "W-was that y-your tongue?!" Star asked, shuddering and trying to picture it.

"Could be," the other said in that same singing tone, but now gone lower.

It happened again, lapping, and then again, swirling, and Star cried out each time and pressed himself up against the wall, pushing his dick forward, eager, maybe even desperate, to feel more.

The stranger did not disappoint. Star's breath caught as the tongue, he was certain it could be nothing else, slid firm along the underside of Star's shaft chased by a warm, wet seal.

"Y-your mouth. I-I'm in your mouth." Star gasped out. Staring up at the ceiling, lost in awe and sensation.

His reply was a low moan and a faint vibration along the edge of the fantastic heat engulfing his cock.

That touching himself would be a whole new lesson for Star was one thing. To find out that a person could take your cock into their mouth was something so far removed from his understanding of the world, he could scarcely believe it, and yet here it was, happening to him right now.

Star rocked his hips, helpless to stop himself. The wet heat gliding back and forth along his dick made stars flash before his eyes. Again and again his lips parted to utter a cry, too overcome to even consider that such noises might attract attention.

That mouth upon him was so good. The lips tight as they moved up and down his shaft. Inside that suckling heat the stranger's tongue still lavished attention on him; stroking and lashing and swirling, gleaning away the pre that came forth.

With only a strident cry as warning Star came. And he groaned, shocked when that mouth did not withdraw, but instead sucked harder and drew out his cum, pulling until he felt that every last drop had been wrenched from his body.

"Y-you... you drank that? Wh-why?" Star asked, fighting to keep his mind from sinking into a dizzying, yet blissful haze. He nearly clawed at the stall's wall to keep from sinking to his seemingly gelatinous knees.

"Because I like it." The cock gobbler said, licking their lips loudly for Star's benefit.

Star shivered and regretted not stealing a taste of Beau's leavings while it lingered on his fingertips. "That... that why you do this? You like... doing that?"

The laugh from behind the wall was pleasant and sweet. "Mmm, I really do. Sucking dick is practically my hobby."

"I... I never knew you could... suck a person's dick." Star replied, stepping back, looking down at his spit slicked cock in wonder.

"Pretty innocent, aren't you?"

Star's face grew hot and he bit his lips, murmuring against them as he nodded. To this person, he probably was. There were so many things his parents and older siblings hadn't told him. Perhaps they'd felt it unnecessary; after all, when would he be around other humans where these things could happen?

"Well, give it a try for yourself someday. It's not for everyone, but anything's worth a shot right?"

"R-right." Star muttered, blushing a little hotter as he tried to imagine putting another male's cock into his mouth. "A-any tips?"

Another pleasant sounding laugh. "Just some basic pointers. Like, don't try to go ham all at once. Work your way through it using your hands and tongue until you feel ready. And always be mindful of your teeth. Some guys like a bit of a scrape, but in my  _ vast _ experience, most really don't."

Sliding his tongue along his teeth, Star considered the newly imparted knowledge. "That's actually some very good advice."

"Heh, I guess it is."

The door to the bathroom opened, for a moment flooding the space with the full boom and echo of the music from the rest of the club.

"Hey, you wanna go again? Or should I call this guy over?"

Star's heart fluttered and he looked down again at his cock. It tingled and he felt the faintest twitch from it, but already he'd been so overwhelmed that he didn't think he could endure another round, even if perhaps his body was eager to try. "I-I think I should go. Um, thank you. You... you were really good."

"Aww, thanks. Feel free to stop by again sometime. I like this place, so I'm here often enough."

"Maybe I will. But, it does feel weird that... I don't even know your name or what you look like." Star said, readjusting his clothes.

"Bah, don't sweat details like that when you're having a good time. Just be in the moment."

Star considered that, and though he found himself still curious as to who had given him his first "glory hold experience," there was a thrill in the not knowing, and it probably made no difference in the end. He smiled and felt satisfied with how this had turned out. "Thanks again."

Star departed, trying not to put too much of a bounce in his step. There was a man washing his hands, who eyed him from the mirror. Star paused, glancing back at the little hole in the wall. "It's... it's a real good one today," he said, repeating what he'd been told. "G-give it a try!" And face bright and heart fluttering, Star rushed out, hoping he'd done the cum guzzling stranger a kindness.   
  



End file.
